Wolf Role Play Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki This Wiki allows wolf lovers to role play as a wolf in our many role playable wolf packs. Until the wolves are named wolves must have codes only. When a wolf is chosen by a user, they are allowed to name their wolf, however wolves keep their ID Codes so other viewers know the gender and the pack the wolf is from. ID Codes Here is how the ID Codes work. Y stands for Yellostone, the location of the role play centers. The following letter stand for the pack the wolf was born in. The next letter simply stand for the gender of the animal, M for Male or F for Female. The letter P is used for Pup, till the wolf’s gender in determine, by a user who wants the pup. Then lastly the ID code ends with a three digit number which is simply allocated consecutively. So here is an example using Marico’s ID code: YDM004 The letter Y''' means this wolf was born in the current study site, in Yellowstone'. The letter '''D' means this wolf was born or First Seen in the Druids Pack. The letter M '''means this wolf is a '''male. And lastly 004 '''means this wolf was the 4''' th''' animal to be identified in the Druids.' '''ID Codes Letters for the Packs' Bad Dogs = B Druids = D Rascals = R Hell Hounds = H Trojans = T Celtics = C Quapaw = Q How To Make An Article To make a page for you wolf, go to Add Page button, width=30 Give first name of the wolf and the name of the pack the wolf is from. Example Marico Druids. This way people know what pack the wolf was originally was from. This also help users know the blood-line of the wolves. After the creation of a new page, write Name of wolf is role played by name of user. This way veiwers know who plays the wolf. The make a new section, under Text apperance click on the arrow by Format, it is the first button, click Header 2, title the new section the name of the first pack the wolf was in. The under that write your info about your wolf. Example, Marico(YDM004) was born on April 22, 1996 in Druids Pack...ect...ect. If your wolf joins a new pack, make a new section and title it with the new name of the pack so veiwers know what events happen in what pack. Next add a new section for Family and or Links. Under Family if your so desire, put the blood-line of the wolf, Mother, Father, Litter-Mates, Mates, Children, Grandparents...ect...ect. This is optional. Links are for any ofter wolves of packs that related to your wolf, like the packs the owlf was born in, or a mate or a rival or any other important wolf. Last up are categoties. These are located at the buttom of the page, right above where it says Summary. Click on Add category and type, if the category is already made, it should pop up, example Druids wolves or Alpha wolves ect...ect... Use the propor category for your wolf such as if your wolf was ever in the Druids, add the category Druids wolves. If your wolf was an alpha, add Alpha wolves and either Alpha female woves or Alpha male wolves depending ont he gender. If you wolf was not an alpha, do not use the Alpha category. only if it aplies to your wolf. If your wolf joined another pack like the Rascals, then add Rascals wolves category. Users may also add a photo of your wolf by clikcing the Photo Frame button under Insert at the top of the page. Adding a template is a bit tricky at first. Go to Insert, durectly under it is a button that says Template. Click on it then then click on and Other Templates at the button of the chooses. Choose the one that says Wolfinfo. If it is not there type in Wolfinfo in the Search bar and click okay. If you with to look at how the page will appeare before saving, click Preveiw, one of the blue buttons. It should show how the page will basicly appeare. When you are happy with the appearance and the data, then click Publish and your page will be created. Latest activity Category:Browse